676
Quentin's ghost instructs David to poison Chris. Synopsis : Late afternoon at Collinwood, the great house is peaceful and quiet, and those inside it know nothing of an arrangement being made on another part of the estate. Barnabas locks Chris in the secret room in the Collins' mausoleum so he will not be able to hurt anyone when he is the werewolf. Mrs. Johnson is increasingly disturbed by the children’s behavior. Quentin wants David to poison Chris, but he refuses to do it. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I wish there was some way I could help you. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: Why are you both staring at me? ---- : Amy: Pleasant dreams. ---- : Barnabas: (to Amy) You don't seem to be quite yourself tonight. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production Story * The Collins mausoleum is made of solid granite and the walls are one foot thick. * Barnabas tells Chris that the secret room in the mausoleum was originally intended as a secret storage room for ammunition during the Revolutionary War. * Chris first transformed about seven years ago, a few days after his 21st birthday. He was going to be an architect and was not going to let anything or anyone stop him. He has changed about 100 times since then, and always following each change is the news that someone has been attacked and often killed. He has no memory of what he does as a werewolf. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost appears to David and Amy. * TIMELINE: Late afternoon at the start of the episode. The werewolf attacked Barnabas the night before last. It was a "few nights ago" when Mrs. Johnson found David and Amy playing dress-up (occurred in 668). The next night she saw Quentin's ghost at the cottage (occurred in 669). '' This contradicts Carolyn's statement to the sheriff in the previous episode that Chris has lived in the cottage for "a few weeks." The night Mrs. Johnson saw Quentin's ghost, which here was just a few days ago, was the night she was preparing the cottage for Chris to move into it.'' Bloopers and continuity errors * Someone sneezing from off-screen can be heard as Chris and Barnabas talk. * Denise Nickerson almost flubs around the words, "but it". * A boom microphone shadow can be seen briefly on Barnabas' head as Mrs. Johnson sits down on the sofa. * When Amy leaves Quentin's room she just walks out of the door instead of bending down and crawling through the opening in the wall. When David exits he also does the same. * Where did all these Glasses come from when Mrs. Johnson is cleaning up in the Drawing Room? Did Quentin's Ghost and Roger had a drinking party when nobody was watching? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 676 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 676 - Murder Club Gallery ( }}) 676s.jpg|Playing the Game 676ze.jpg|Barnabas & Mrs. Johnson 676zr.jpg|Ghostly Orders Category:Dark Shadows episodes